


Not where he'd expected to end up

by Exostrike



Series: Kallzeb and crew [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Star Wars: Rebels, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Speedos, kalluzeb - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:18:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exostrike/pseuds/Exostrike
Summary: Kallus never realised the value of his skills until after war.Just Zeb and Kallus relaxing and preparing to be awesome.





	Not where he'd expected to end up

**Author's Note:**

> Now has as sequel "Firebird Squadron"
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416637

Kallus was tanning himself when the message pad chimed as a new message arrived. Kallus ignored it trying to concentrate on the sun. The pad chimed again at a higher pitch waiting for a response. “Alright,” muttered Kallus on the third chime reaching over to pick up the pad. Kallus had never realised how valuable his skills were until after the war. Like so many people who existed for war they’d had no idea what to do. Sabine and Hera were busy with politics on their homeworld. Zeb was thinking of either returning to Lira San or captaining a transport.

 

Then newly chosen governor of Kallus’s homeworld who had been struggling with some former imperials now pirates that had been threatening local shipping lanes had contacted him. Kallus had put him in contact with a number of pilots who had spent their rebellion golden handshakes on buying their former ships and were looking for contract work. Then after a stunning successful trap that wiped out the pirate, another planet was asking for help with the same issue and then another.

 

It turned out that being a former member of the imperial security bureau made people sit up and take notice -Kallus was surprised at how few of them had made survived the war-, while being a member of the rebellion eased those with moral qualms about employing an ex-imperial. And there were so many units that found that they wouldn’t go back to civilian life, that were looking for work and even more that had already turned to crime that the contract security market had exploded.

 

Zeb had been against it at first. Not want to be dragged back into fighting, until Kallus had shown him how many credits they could make out of it and agreed that 75% of profits would be donated to the Lira San development fund. After a while business were so busy that they didn’t actually need to be on site most of the time unless they wanted some action.

 

Kallus put down the pad to look over the beach. Laminov was a coral world were its highest points could be measured in the hundreds of meters from sea level and native animal life that never got out of the oceans let alone developed sentience. Now developed as a luxury resort world, hundreds of miles of empty tropical islands offering secure luxury beach front living for those willing to pay for the privacy. With the fall of the empire hundreds of lots had suddenly become ownerless so they snapped up a 100 km2 plot with a beach house, landing strip, full security grid and a no fly zone. There were also some rather ‘odd’ collections in the basement but neither wanted to pry into who the former owner had been.

 

Zeb strode out of the foam, surfboard under his hand after catching some waves. Kallus slid his eyes from the report to watch his mate coming up the beach, wearing only a speedo and his fur slick from the water, hugging his figure and at times reflecting the sun off it. “Seen something you like?” Zeb asked seeing Kallus’s face of desire.

“No. just sun glare,” Kallus lied adjusting his own speedo slightly to hide his erection.

“ New contract request,” Kallus said as Zeb walked onto the patio. “Oathea is having trouble with pirates attacking shipping.”

“Oathea, can’t remember that one,” Zeb commented stacking the surfboard away.

“Outer rim, main exports semi-processed raw materials. Ex-Imperial.”

“Ex-Imperial?” Zeb paused.

“Current government is a ruling government made up of the industrial corporations on the planet. Chairman is the former imperial governor. Declared independence and signed the concordant so the Republic can’t touch them.” Zeb bristled. He hated how so many Imperials had been able to escape any kind of justice. “We can just turn them down,” Kallus pointed out

“Twice our usual fee,” Zeb ultimately decided.

“One and a half,” Kallus corrected accepting the request. “We are already getting a reputation for charging more for ex-Imperial worlds but their intel suggests that the pirates are surface based. That means we can charge them hazard pay for ground combat. Plus I’m sure anything we find of the ruling council will end up with the republic war crimes office. We can have purple and orange squadrons there within a few days.”

 

Zeb signalled his acceptance, sitting down on the lounger next to him to dry off in the sun. Kallus finished accepting the request before looked over at his mate. Not the situation he’d every expected even after he’d defected. He couldn’t remember when they’d first truly kissed, it was either that night club on Nar Shaddaa where they’d really screwed up their research and it turned out to be a gay bar or whether it was later on Corellia. Zeb always said Nar Shaddaa didn’t count but Kallus liked to think differently. Now they both knew when they first fucked because Kallus hadn’t been able to walk right for a week but given they’d been stuck on a ship monitoring an imperial dockyard it wasn’t like they didn’t have time on their hands.

 

“ Actually...” Zeb said causing Kallus’s ear to prick up.

“Yes?” he said as Zeb turn to face him

“I think we should pay a personal visit to Oathea. Get a good idea what the situation is and reassure the chairman we can handle it,” he suggested.

“I’m up for it,” Kallus agreed while he loved this place he could never stay away from the action for too long.

“ But,” Zeb said leaning in close to wrap his lips around Kallus’s mouth while one hand fingering the top of Kallus’s speedo. Kallus embraced the kiss while trying to fondle Zeb’s speedo but Zeb was already scooping Kallus up in his arms. “First I think that wonderful body of your should be in bed with my cock in you. I know you already want it” he finished staring at Kallus’s tenting speedo.

“You always knew how to turn me on,” Kallus said as Zeb carried him to the bedroom. He loved it when Zeb played the dom.


End file.
